


Summoning Recipes: Friendship (or More!) Edition

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Shiro (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lonely Lance (Voltron), M/M, Magical Tattoos, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, World of Warcraft References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: There was no way he was ever going to freely admit that he was that dumbass who willingly puts demonic summoning runes on his body permanently just because he saw them in an old dusty book and thought they were cool.But he was. And by god, for his actions, there would be hell to pay. A little too literally, apparently.--Anonymous said:prompt: "ok so apparently getting these awesome runes tattooed wasn't the best of ideas because it's a spell that summons a demon when i'm emotional and now i'm on the kitchen floor crying over a tub of ice cream at 3 am and honestly i don't even care that there's a demon in my kitchen if he would just please stop judging me. hey. hey we all have bad days. wait what? you also want ice-cream? what's wrong buddy?"





	Summoning Recipes: Friendship (or More!) Edition

**Author's Note:**

> that title just elevates it to a crack treated srsly kind of fic. THIS is why i kept all my shit on tumblr. didn't have to fuckin name it
> 
> a very specific prompt fill that i loved a lot
> 
> [originally posted august 4th, 2018](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/176615302719/prompt-ok-so-apparently-getting-these-awesome)

If anybody asked - if anybody  _found out_  - Lance would say that there was something compelling about the runes. That there was something more at hand. That he wasn’t completely in control of the situation. 

 

There was no way he was ever going to freely admit that he was  _that dumbass_  who willingly puts demonic summoning runes on his body  _permanently_  just because he saw them in an old dusty book and thought they were cool. 

 

But he was. And by god, for his actions, there would be hell to pay. A little too literally, apparently. 

* * *

 

There was a girl, a few days after he was able to expose his tattoos to sunlight - and they had healed strangely quickly - that had done a double take at them. She’d flicked a look from them to his face a couple times, growing increasingly horrified, before she’d frowned and left in a hurried fashion.

 

At the time, he’d wondered if they came across as satanic. He’d been confused, because Pidge’d pointed out that they looked like a bright blue version the Horde symbol more than anything. 

 

Now? Now, he’s convinced she’d known  _exactly_  what they meant. 

 

* * *

 

He finds out what it means when he comes home on day, bags full of ice cream in his arms, barely holding back a fit. At least he was finally home and able to let it out, but by the time he was in the door, he was shaking too hard to actually cry. So, while he could still move around, despite the growing glow that settled in the corners of his sight from his tears, he’d grabbed a spoon and climbed onto the kitchen counter, too upset to bother even moving to the couch. 

 

It was stupid, what he was crying over too, but man, it was really kicking him in right then. Allura was getting  _married_ , and she’d asked him to be her Man of Honor. He’d been really excited for her and everything because,  _wow_. Engaged. And she was his best friend, and he was going to be there right beside her for what could be one of the happiest days of her life. 

 

But…after the call ended, he was left feeling hollow. He was… jealous. And not even of her, or her fiance, but more of… both of them. Of what they would have, together. 

 

Because, really, he’d been single for way too long. And man, it was really doing buckets for his self esteem. Especially when he didn’t know how to flirt without bravado - something that had only gotten him an eyeroll from the person he tried it on last. 

 

It wasn’t like this was something he could talk to Allura about either, especially not right after her call. He didn’t want to dim her happiness or day at all, so he’d kept it to himself. He’d bottled it up, but without talking about it, it was like he was only shaking it all up, making the agitated feelings bubble up inside of him. 

 

It wasn’t like he could call his mother, either, what with their time difference. He didn’t want to wake her up in the middle of the night just to hash out some insecurities that he already knew were stupid to have. And thinking about how he couldn’t call her, because after years, she was always his first thought, only made him miss her more. He’d be seeing her over the holidays in a few months, but sometimes that felt too long. 

 

Lonely. That’s what he was. There’s nothing like not being able to talk to anyone about even a dumb, simple problem to make him realize how alone he was. Sometimes it felt like he was the only person going on through life, and without someone by his side, it felt like everything dragged on much slower. 

 

So, he decided, he was going to set out to have a nice, good, hearty cry into his ice cream tonight and hopefully that would absolve the situation enough for him to brush it off. And maybe look into some dating options, because fuck, this felt really terrible. 

 

Except, a minute after he’d really let himself wallow in the patheticness of it all, he’d looked up to see a  _man_  in the room with him. He’d jumped, eyes wide, hand dropping to his side without the spoon (still in his mouth), as the man watched him with furrowing eyebrows. One good thing about overwhelming sadness however, was that since it took up everything else, all he felt was a little lingering shock and much more apathy at this new development. 

 

Which meant that his continued reaction only was to mumble around the spoon, words sticking together a touch, “What the hell are you doing in my house?”

 

The man looked on, nonplussed, and gestured to Lance himself. “You summoned me.”

 

Lance looked down at himself, a little confused on  _how_  that could happen, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed his tattoos. They were still fun to look at and he imagined they would be for a long time, but -

 

They were glowing. Still blue, still bright, but they would pulse, quickly and often, like that of a heartbeat. He had a distinct, fearful thought that it could be his own. 

 

He shook that off, because on crazy thing at a time. Actually. No crazy things at a time. He didn’t have the capacity to deal with this at that second. 

 

“So, what?” He asked, probably a little rudely, but it wasn’t like he actually  _wanted_  some stranger here. He was lonely, yes, but not a lunatic. And if he  _summoned_  this guy, then he probably wasn’t dealing with a real  _person_. “You’re just going to stand in my kitchen and judge me? I’ve had a rough day.”

 

And he had. He  _deserved_  this ice cream. Screw this judgy guy who only continued to stare at him. He stuck another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth to illustrate how much he did not care right now.

 

The humoniod-not-human cocked his head, but his expression surprisingly did settle a little. As he observed this, Lance was struck with the knowledge that this guy was kind of cute. And hot. 

 

And Lance was lonely, so he was going to ignore all of this unless he saw this guy again in a much more neutral period of time. 

 

“I’m not judging you,” he said, slowly extending a hand, palm face up, that Lance focused on. “I can feel your pain right now.” He then takes that hand and rubs at his chest, where his heart would be, if he had one. Lance isn’t sure if he does or not, but he wasn’t going to derail this by asking. “It hurts.”

 

Okay.

 

Okay, so this just got a little more awkward. 

 

He still didn’t know what to do with that, so he just raised the carton to his new nameless empathetic friend guy and wiggled it. “Wanna share?”

 

The guy stared down at it before lifting his eyes up to Lance’s face again. “If it will help ease you.” He took a step forward after saying as much, but that was just as hesitant as his tone. 

 

And well, Lance didn’t really know how much this would really help any, but he knew it couldn’t hurt.

 

Probably. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the few i was tempted on one day returning to, but given how tumblr is being right now, and how the vld fandom fucked itself, it'd maybe be a bit


End file.
